


Time After Time

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation fic. All the lives E/R have lived. Enjoy! I'm on Tumblr as talesfromthebadyears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

(1914)

Enjolras sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he looked out at the dark ocean that was spreading out behind him. His breath misted in the cold night, he looked up at the sky, at the millions of stars that blinked overhead. He couldn’t stand his parents anymore, nor the people he was forced to sit with at dinner. Suddenly the ship beneath his shook violently and he was thrown backwards onto the deck. He could hear a bell ringing somewhere overhead. He watched as a large iceberg passed by him. “Enjolras!” His father called. He stood up and as he walked back he was shoved roughly in the shoulder. “Watch where you’re going!” Enjolras called.  
The man turned to him, his curly hair was covered by a brown hat and his green eyes were angry. “Fuck off snob.” He turned away and walked away.  
Hours later, when Enjolras was being lowered in a lifeboat, he saw the young man again among a crowd of other third class citizens who were being held back by an officer. The face vanished and Enjolras sailed away from the sinking ship.

 

(1776)

Grantaire wiped the blood off of his face, around him men in blue were falling to the ground. He reloaded his gun and aimed at a solider in red who was charging at him. He fired and the bullet hit him square between the eyes. He fell backwards and when he hit the ground, his hat fell off revealing a halo of blond hair. 

(1965)  
The blond boy looked out the window of his apartment in New York City. Across the street was a boy with curly brown hair who was looking out the window and smoking a cigarette. Enjolras watched as the young man put out his cigarette, closed down his window and pulled down his blinds. Enjolras turned from the window and went back to typing his essay. 

(1897)

In the dark room, Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire. The room was warm and smelt of sex, Enjolras got out of bed and opened the window and climbed back under the bedsheets. “Too cold.” Grantaire muttered. Enjolras kissed him on his temple, “I’ll keep you warm.” He said.  
Grantaire turned onto his side, “Hm, I’m sure you will.” He pulled the blond into a kiss which he returned.  
“I love you ‘Taire.” Enjolras whispered.  
“I love you too.” Grantaire pressed their foreheads together. 

(2001)

Enjolras just missed the elevator as it was closing, luckily the young man in the elevator stopped the doors in time. “What floor?” The young man asked.  
“Ninety-seven.”  
“Perfect. That’s where I’m going.” The doors closed. It was quiet as the elevator lifted except for the radio playing softly.  
“Oh, turn it up, I love this song.” Enjolras said as a rock song came on.  
“You love ‘The Smiths’?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
“They’re playing in a few days in Jersey.” The young man said turning the knob.  
“No way! I wish I had known. I would’ve got tickets.”  
The young man blushed, “I have an extra one if you’d want to come with.”  
Enjolras beamed, “Yes! Awesome! Oh my God, I’m so excited. Man, Courf is going to be so jealous. Oh, I’m Enjolras by the way.”  
“Grantaire.”  
“Nice to meet you.” They shook hands.  
“So, Enjolras, what’re you doing for lunch?”  
“Nothing planned right now.”  
“Want to grab lunch at that deli down the street?” Grantaire asked.  
“Sure!”  
The song ended, “That was ‘The Smiths’ and coming up we have non stop music for the next half hour. But first the news for Wednesday, September 11th...” They smiled as their elevator continued it’s climb.


End file.
